Search for Skywalker
by Mars1040
Summary: Nineteen years ago, Anakin Skywalker was said to have turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader. If that's true, then why does his son say that the two of them were on the run from the empire for ten years?


Anakin: Hey! There's something new!  
Mars: I dunno whether it's been done or not, but what the heck!

Disclaimer: Aww jeez, I don't own anything!

Search for Skywalker  
**Chapter 1: Old Ben Kenobi**

The Jawas were going be here soon. Luke couldn't wait, he could finally get an R2 unit so he could watch the message that his father had given him nine years ago.

_They were on a Star Destroyer, they had been discovered again, but this time, it was by Darth Vader. They got to the escape pods. Anakin gave Luke some kind of program disc from an R2 unit he dismantled. _

"_Watch it, alright?" Anakin told his son, pushing him into an escape pod. _

"_What about you dad?" Luke asked. _

_The older Jedi chuckled, "I'll be just fine Luke, don't worry about me."_

"_But…"_

"_Listen, if you meet anyone by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi or Padme Amidala, Naberrie or Skywalker, trust them, allow then to look at that disc."_

"_I have you now Skywalker!" A machine-like voice called out. _

"_Dad!" Luke yelled frantically as the escape pad was jettisoned. _

"Luke! They're here!" Owen called out.

"I'm coming!" Luke called out, he put on a belt and went outside.

Outside, the Jawas were still setting up. Owen overlooked the Jawas. He saw Luke come out, "They're still setting up."

"Uncle Owen, can I buy an astromech droid?" Luke asked.

"You can buy it with your own money."

"Yeah, I have enough from selling droids."

"It's good to see that you don't waste that hard-earned money."

"Owen!" Beru called out from inside.

"What is it?" Owen walked inside to talk to Beru.

"Get your hands off me! I once belonged to the former Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala!" A protocol droid was yelling.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it'll clean the house Beru!" Owen walked back out.

"Uncle Owen," Luke started, "I think that droid would be useful, the one plated in gold."

"The one that's telling off that Jawa?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Okay, I'll take a look at it." Owen walked over to the droid, "You, what are you called?"

"Oh, sir, I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations,"

"Threepio?"

"Yes, that's…oh my! Master Owen?"

"It is you, where's Anakin?"

"I'm not sure, people say he turned into Darth Vader, but I don't believe it, and neither does Miss Padme."

"How is Padme?"

"She's just fine, she's the one of the leaders of the rebellion, you know."

"I've heard."

"Oh my! That boy over there! He looks like Master Ani!"

"That's his son."

"Shut me down! We thought Master Luke was dead, or at least raised in the empire."

"No, he and his father was on the run from the empire for ten years."

"So Master Ani DIDN'T turn to the dark side, I hope he's alright."

"I wouldn't count on it, Luke said he died nine years ago."

"Oh my! I am so sorry to hear that, when Miss Padme hears…"

A Jawa started tugging on Owen's sleeve, "Okay! I'll buy him." Owen started to had over the money.

Meanwhile, Luke was looking at the astromech droids. He saw two R2 units he liked, there was a red one, which looked really worn out, and a blue one, which was really hyper. He took a look at the red one and its motivator blew out. "Are you trying to swindle people?" he looked over at the blue one. "You're a jittery little droid, how would you like to work for me for a while?" The droid beeped happily.

Owen walked over to Luke, "Did you buy your droid?"

Luke nodded, "I just have to pay for it."

The droid beeped excitedly, "Yes, I agree it does look like him!" Threepio responded.

"Look like who?" Luke asked.

"Anakin Skywalker, I mean, we've seen him on Corusant during the Clone Wars."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Later, Owen, Beru and Luke were eating dinner. "Luke, you haven't touched your food, what's wrong?" Beru asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just…" Luke put his fork down, "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, did you know who my mother was?"

Owen coughed, "Luke, your mother is…"

"Father told me that he was married to my mother, so you must have been there during the wedding."

"Luke, if your father got married, we never knew about it, no one knew about it until he supposedly became Darth Vader." Beru explained kindly.

"I never knew who she was, all I know is that she could be in the rebellion, that's it!"

"That's all we know about her, she might have even taken on a new name." Owen told him sternly.

"Then I want to join the rebellion, so I can find her!"

"Luke," Owen started to get annoyed.

"Luke we still need your help on the farm," Beru told him, "You can join the rebellion when the harvest is over."

"But!"

"No buts Luke, now I want you to work on those droids, get them into working condition for tomorrow." Owen told him.

"Fine," Luke got up from the table and walked outside. He looked out at the setting suns. "Someday, I'll join the rebellion."

Later, Luke was working on the droids, he prepared an oil bath for Threepio and worked on the other droid.

"Ahh, this oil bath is going to feel so good!" Threepio exclaimed as he was lowered into the oil.

"You guys look a little beat up," Luke said.

"We have been in many battles, especially R2."

"Battles?" Luke stopped worked, "You mean you took part in Rebellion against the Empire?"

"Of course, that's how we came to be in your service, oh! Where are my manners? I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and that is my counterpart, R2-D2." Artoo beeped, "Now Artoo you can do that thing later." Artoo beeped angrily. "Oh fine, excuse me, um…"

"Luke,"

"Ah yes, Master Luke, my little friend is looking for a 'Ben Kenobi' and he's hoping you would know."

"Kenobi? No, I don't know any Kenobi around here, maybe tomorrow we can ask around Mos Eisley, I'm going there to sell some droid parts to a few merchants there."

The droid beeped angrily again. "Now Artoo, he means well, we can just ask him to get someone to take us to Alderaan."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Ben Kenobi is a fugitive of the Empire, if anyone knows where he could be, well, nothing good would come out of it."

"I see, hey what's this?" Luke saw something inside Artoo, "Looks like you already have something stuck in here, whoa!"

Artoo projected something in front of Luke. It was of a young woman, about Luke's age. "Help me Obi-Wan, you're my only hope." she pleaded, "Help me Obi-Wan, you're my only hope." The message.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"I suppose it's what Artoo wants to show Master Kenobi." Threepio explained. Artoo beeped angrily once again, "Now my friend, we can trust him." The droid beeped in defeat. "Now Master Luke, it is urgent we at least get to Alderaan."

"Why?"

"Because Artoo here has a gift for Bail Organa." Artoo beeped in confusion. "You know, Miss Padme-I mean…"

"Padme? Padme Amidala?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Do you belong to Padme Amidala?"

"I can't say I-"

"Please! She knew my father, just tell me the truth!"

"Who exactly is your father?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Ah yes, he and Miss Padme were once acquainted."

"Does she know who my mother is?"

"Yes, she would want to tell you herself."

"But do you know who she is? That woman." Luke pointed to the hologram.

"That is Leia Amidala, Miss Padme's daughter."

"Leia, what a beautiful name…"

The next day, Luke went outside to prepare his speeder for his trip to Mos Eisley. "Uncle Owen! I'm taking the droids with me to Mos Eisley!" he shouted.

"Be back before noon!" Owen responded.

"Master Luke! Master Luke!" Threepio franticly shouted as he walked quickly over to Luke. "Artoo's gone! He must have gone to look for Master Kenobi by himself! He's always getting into trouble you see."

"Which way did he go?"

"That way, I think." The droid pointed in one direction.

"Get in, he couldn't have gone far." Luke jumped into the speeder, Threepio got in and Luke drove off.

It wasn't long before they found Artoo. "There you are Artoo!" Threepio shouted. "Now what's come over you?"

"Hey! Bantha tracks, that's not a good sign." Luke said, pointing to some Bantha footprints.

"Maybe it's the empire!"

"Let's hope not," he took out some binoculars, "There are the Banthas and, a Tusken Raider?" Suddenly Luke was knocked down by a Tusken Raider.

"OH NO!" Threepio and Artoo started to get away. Suddenly there was a screech and the Raider was scared off. "Now who did that?" The person who made the screech approached the droids. "Master Kenobi! Is that you?"

The person removed his hood, "Threepio, Artoo, there you are." he looked over at Luke, "Wake up."

Luke opened his eyes, "What happened?"

"Let's get out of here, Sandpeople are easily startled, but they'll return in greater numbers," he helped Luke up, "Now what's your name son?"

"Luke, Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker?"

"Yeah, hey, by chance, you aren't Ben Kenobi?"

"Yes, that's my name."

"Then are you related to an Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My father told me to trust a man named 'Obi-Wan Kenobi,' have you heard of him?"

"Yes, and I just might be able to help you."

"Really? Who is he?"

"He's me, only the people who lived before the rise of the empire call me that now."

"Master Kenobi, Master Luke, I suggest we get out of here before the Tusken Raiders return!" Threepio advised.

"Get in, I know where we can hide out!"

Obi-Wan: Were you bored when you did this?  
Mars: A little toward the end.


End file.
